The Ending for You and Me
by TheYinz
Summary: The world without runaway spirits. Keima's school life. Different confrontation with the girls. Keima x ?
1. Chapter 1 : Greetings!

**Disclaimer : I don't own TWGOK**

**Keima POV**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing : -Top Secret-**

* * *

"I love you!" I said it to the girl.

"Actually, I…. I love you too!" The girl replies.

Another girl fall in love with me, the god of conquest!

My name is Katsuragi Keima, I'm a second year high school student. I like girls! I really said I like girls, but not real world girls, I love 2D girls! They are perfect!

"Kami nii-sama! Hurry up, we will be late for our first day of school!" My little sister, Katsuragi Elsie is calling me from the first floor, she is a second year high school student too, we are going to a same school, she is calling me 'Kami' because she saw me using my 'God Mode' when I'm playing galge games, and amazed by it "Stop playing games and hurry up, mouu! You already play it since three o'clock in the morning!"

"Alright alright, I'm going down." I turn off my console and went down to first floor, take a slice of bread and walk to school.

"Wait for me, Kami nii-sama!" Elsie is running to catch up with me.

We are walking together to school, Maijima High School. After a while we arrive at school gate.

"Hello, boring school life!" I greet the school as I arrive.

We went in and search for our name at the board. I and Elsie is at class 2-B.

"What a relief Kami nii-sama! We are on the same class!" She looks relieved.

"Good for you."

I hastily went to my class, reserve a desk and sit, then playing my PFP, my portable playing device, I still have many game to complete! Elsie reserves a desk behind me. I heard some guys are talking.

"Hey, did you hear that Kanon will enroll as a student in this school?" Said that guy.

"Yes I heard that too, is that real? I expect that." The other guy seems excited.

Anyway, who the hell is Kanon? Never heard that name before.

After a while, three girls are approaching Elsie, they are Elsie's best friends.

"Yo Elsie! We are in the same class again!" Said one of them, as I recall, her name is Ayumi.

"Yahoo! Let's have more fun from now on!" Said another one, her name is Chihiro. And the other one is Miyako.

They are talking for a while, after that, Ayumi is approaching me, "Yo, Otamegane, still playing that game around huh?"

"It's not your business I think."

After that the bell rang, they are sitting at their desk, as I recall the homeroom teacher is Nikaido-sensei. Not so long after the bell rang, Nikaido-sensei enters the room.

"Alright stupid students please calm down and hear to what I say." After that I think she glares at me, I'm still playing my PFP, "How many times I said to you, Keima, no playing games in my class!"

She takes my PFP and put it in her bag, "Wait! I almost done with it! Anyway my games didn't disturbing anyone!" I said it to her.

"Alright everyone, this is information for you today." She ignores me, "I know that all of you already know each other, so don't need any introduction, but we have a transfer student here, please come in."

After that enters a short haired girl, her hair color is pink with a yellow ribbon at her hair.

"Good morning everyone! My name is Nakagawa Kanon, nice to meet you all!" She introduces it cheerfully. All the people in class excited.

"She is here, really here! The famous idol!"

Idol? I never know any of them so I don't know anything, I don't really care about it though.

"Okay, calm down everyone, the class is about to start!" Nikaido-sensei stops the excitement in the class.

The class is started, another boring class. actually, I don't need any explanation from the teacher to know something, I already know so much things.

Break time, Kanon's desk is crowded by many guys in the class.

"Elsie, is Kanon really that famous?" I ask Elsie.

"You don't know anything about it because you are playing games all day! Try to watch TV sometimes!"

"I always bored when I'm watching TV, that's why I don't want to watch it anymore, TV is for stupid people!"

As I looks at Kanon, she looks troubled, so many people asking her question, I can see that she is confused, but well, I don't really care. I take another PFP from my bag, and start playing.

The crowd at Kanon's desk disperse after the bell rang. Kodama-sensei enters the class not long after that.

"Good morning everyone! You seem happy for your first day of school, so it's time for a surprise test!"

The happy face from students in my class changed, Kodama-sensei is the only teacher that will make a surprise test even for the first day of school!

"Katsuragi Keima! Stop playing, and here is your paper."

I fill the test, it's so easy for me. After five minutes I already done it.

"Here." I give my paper to him.

"Well well, you look confident with your answer Katsuragi, let me see the result."

I ignored him, I back to my desk and start playing PFP.

"Who said you can play games in my class!" She shouted at me.

"Let's make an agreement, if my test is perfect, you will let me play today." I challenge him.

"Fine, let me chech your paper."

I keep playing, he is seriously checking my test paper, she looks so desperate, I already know that my answer is 100% correct. I think he is searching for my fault, he won't find it, I swear!

"Graaaahhh! Here! Your result!" She give me the test paper, the score is 100, a perfect score.

"I told you." I keep playing until the class is over, the other student don't looks surprised at my test score, it's a usual view.

The school is over, Kanon's desk is still crowded, she can't even go away from there. I take my bag and starting to leave the room, but suddenly someone calls me.

"Wait!" I look back, it's Kanon.

"Can you please take me to library? I need something from there." She ask me. People behind her look at me and whispering each other, I can hear someone said 'What does she want from that otamegane?'

"Oh, sure." I accept it, people behind her looks surprised as Kanon is walking beside me, not long from there I can hear someone shouting "Damn you Katsuragi Keima!" I don't care much about it though.

"Why you ask me? There is so many people there." I ask her.

"Well, you are the only boy from that class that doesn't interested to me, so I think its okay." She smiles.

Elsie is hanging out with her friends so she will come home late, so I think it's okay to wander around school some more. We arrive at a tall building, this school's library is so big, it has all the books we need.

"Amazing!" She looks amazed.

"Let's go in."

So many books there, the building have ten floor, and every floor filled with bookshelf with full of books.

"That's the librarian." I point at the girl that sitting calmly, reading a book. Her name is Shiomiya Shiori, I think she is at class 2-C this time, I don't know her much.

Kanon is approaching Shiori and asking for something, I don't know what book that she is searching, after a while Kanon is back.

"She said please come back fifteen minutes again." Kanon looks confused about it.

"Don't worry, just come back fifteen minutes again." I said it because I know why. I already experience this one, and I was surprised when I came back, "Want to wander around for a while?"

"Yes" She nodded.

I show her the school's facility, she don't have time to wander around before. After fifteen minutes, we came back to the library. Shiori is there, with a bunch of books.

"Wha… What is this?" Kanon looks surprised.

"These are all the books you wanted." She replies.

"But… this is so many!" How can I read all of it.

"You don't have to, silly." I replies, "Just choose what you need."

"Ahhhh, okay then." Kanon choose the books she needs, all the books are about mathematic, I think she is bad at it.

"I want to borrow these." She made up her mind, "Anyway, thanks for collecting the books."

"You are welcome." Shiori replies. After that we exit the library.

"Thank you! Um…" I think she is wondering about my name.

"Katsuragi Keima."

"Oh, Katsuragi-kun, ummm can I call you Keima-kun, because there are two Katsuragi in class."

"Oh sure, whatever."

We say goodbye and part. I went back home.

"I'm home!"

"There you are Keima, here." My mom replies, she grab my arm and pull it to living room, "Here, do you remember her? Ayukawa Tenri and her mother, they are moving to a house beside ours now. She is your classmates at elementary school."

"No, I don't know her." I said it and started walk away.

"Wait a minute, young man!" My mom hit my head, and grab me back. She is ex member from biker gang! I was forced to sit, "I'm sorry, my son is useless, not like my daughter, anyway Keima, where is Elsie."

"She is hanging out with her friends."

"Good for her to having friends, not like you."

"Don't be like that to your own child." Tenri's mother talking, after that they are gossiping many things, I don't want to hear it!

"Ummmm, Keima-kun….." Tenri started talking, when I look at her, she suddenly looks away, she is a shy person I think, "Do you really now remember me?"

"Yes, well maybe because you don't talk too much." I made an excuse.

"Look who is talking, you never talk to any of your friend from elementary school, you always playing your games! I know that." My mother suddenly interrupt.

"Ugh…" I can't talk back.

"Starting tomorrow she will went to same school as you, be nice to her okay?" My mom smiles, a psycho smiles, scary!

"Fine, okay." I went back to my room after that, continue playing my games. But not so long after that, I hear someone knocking the door. I stop my game and open it. I saw Tenri.

"Ummm, I want you to try remember me, Keima-kun"

"How can I remember? I'm kind of forget about my elementary school life."

"At elementary school, I never talked to anyone at school, I'm too shy for it, even until now, I don't have any friends to talk." She started talking, "Do you remember at six grade elementary school, we are going camping, we are walking altogether, I'm following you, but you always look at your game so we are lost because of it."

"….. I think I kind of remember that part, after that you cried because of it right?"

She nod, "You are trying to calm me down after that, you are talking about many things, I never seen that side of you at class, I followed and start talking too, you are the first people I talk to that time."

"Ooooh, so that's you! I remember now."

"Thank goodness!" She looks relieved. She stand up and starting to leave my room and said "I hope we can be a good friend from now on."

I hate to admit it but, she is kinda cute. Arghhh what am I thinking! I must continue my game!


	2. Chapter 2 : Weakling!

**Disclaimer : I don't own TWGOK**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**A/N : I know that my grammar is not so good, but at least you still understand what it means :v**

**Pairing : -Top Secret-**

* * *

**Keima POV**

* * *

"I'm sleepy." I yawned while walking to school, playing my PFP.

"It's your fault to play games all night long." Elsie replies while walking beside me.

We arrive at our classroom, Elsie is talking with her friends, sitting on my desk and still playing my PFP. The bell rang, not long after that, Nikaido-sensei enters the room.

"Alright everyone, we got another transfer student today." She said as she stands at the teacher's desk. At the same time, I sense someone is glaring at me, by the way, I'm still playing my PFP, doesn't care about the situation.

I feel something is coming towards me, when I'm trying to look for it, it's already too late. It is a thick dictionary! It hit me right at my face!

"That's hurt!"

"No playing at my class!" Nikaido-sensei said it as she takes my PFP.

"My PFP!"

"Alright, come on in." She ignores me again.

A girl enters the room, it is Tenri, I should already know that, she is transferred to this school.

"Umm….. Greetings! My name is Ayukawa Tenri! Um…. Nice to meet you all!"

"Alright Tenri, your seat is there" Nikaido-sensei points at a desk beside me, I didn't even know that seat is empty.

"Um…. What a coincidence, right Keima-kun?" She said it as she sits at her seat.

"Yeah, whatever." I take another PFP from my bag and keep playing. It seems that Nikaido-sensei is bored with it so she ignores me playing in the class.

Break time, Kanon is still crowded by people, they never get bored I think, and Tenri too, but she seems troubled. Because of that noise beside me, I can't focus at my games, so I leave the room and went to rooftop. Our school's rooftop is like a little garden, with plants and bench, so nice. I'm walking up to the stairs, I saw a girl wearing kimono hit the banister with a stick, is that a drum stick? Well, I keep playing my PFP even while walking up at the stair, well, the girl is walking down at the same stair.

Well, maybe because of her kimono, she slipped, and guess what happen next? She bumps into me, and we falling down.

"Ouch! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry so sorry, I'm so sorry!" She apologize, while sitting at my body.

"Can you get up from my body!? It's hurt!"

"Oh yeah, right, I'm forgot. I'm sorry." She said it again as she stand up.

"Are you okay Yui?!" Someone is calling her from the upper stair, and run toward her. I think it is her mother. She suddenly glares at me, "It must be your fault!"

I see two people with big body behind her, I think it's her bodyguard, "Teach him a lesson! He is hurting my daughter!" That woman gives those men command.

"Wait! Let me save first!" I save my game after that, "Done!"

Those men continues their act to hurt me! I close my eyes, accept everything that will happen to me, well I know it is not my fault, I pray for the best!

"Uagh!" I heard those men sound, what happened? Did I have some kind of super powers that awakened while I close my eyes? As if that will happens!

I open my eyes, I saw a girl standing in front of me with a kind of fighting stance, that two men easily knocked down.

"No hurting students here, especially if you are an outsider." That girl talk.

"Mother! Stop it already!" The girl named Yui started talking to her mother, "It's all my fault, I slipped and bump to him. Please, I just want a normal high school life, I don't need any bodyguard or something like that around me!"

"Well, If that's what you want, I can't do anything." Her mother looks sad, she looks at me "I'm sorry young man, it's just a misunderstanding."

"What kind of misunderstanding that can crush me?"

After that, the mother with the bodyguard went away. The strong girl looks at me and said "You know that you are not wrong, but you didn't talk anything out there? What a weakling!"

"Well, you should know that big guy only believes in power, and anyway her mother won't hear whatever I said, I already know people like that." I replies.

"Ummm Ano, can I ask your name? I am Goidou Yui, class 2-A." Yui is asking the girl.

"Kasuga Kusunoki, class 3-A."

Geh! That name….. Captain of woman karate club!

"Kasuga-senpai!" Yui started talking, "Please! I want to be strong like you, accept me as your student!"

Whoa, what an unexpected event, "Well, maybe I should go away now." I started walk away.

"Wait! You still have a problem with me." Kusunoki stopped me.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, I just don't like you. Weakling like you are polluting the world."

"Cih, I don't care about the world." I started walking once again.

"That's where you live, idiot." She pulls me again, "You two, come to karate club room after school to start your first training!"

"Yes!" Yui answered.

"Why me?" My answer.

"Well, if you don't come. Then I will come to you." She smiles! Can you imagine that she said it with smile? "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Katsuragi Keima"

The bell rang, crap, my break time is wasted! Well, at least I'm saved until after school.

And later on! The fated time is now begin! Choose: Run? Or go?

Like I can run from it! I told Elsie that I'll come home late. I went to the karate club room, but I only see Yui and Kusunoki.

"Umm, where are the other members?" I ask curiously.

"They stop one week after I'm promoted as a captain." Kusunoki replies.

"I see." Scary...

And so on the training started, Yui seems don't have any problem at all, but for me? I'm very bad at physical training.

"Weakling"

"Well, I won't come back here anymore you know."

"Why? You think you can survive with that weak body of yours?"

"You don't always need to be strong to survive you know? I still have my usual live."

"Hmm, well, do what you want, I think it's hard to train people with no motivation."

"I know."

Yui is training seriously with Kusunoki, and I just watching them, I'm tired you know, my body is not as strong as them, but it is so surprising that Yui is stronger than me, what a shame.

We went back home after training is over, it's already evening.

"I'm back!"

"Welcome home Kami nii-sama! Let me help you carry your games." Elsie greets me as I came back home, "are? You didn't buy any games?"

"Of course not! You think when I'm come home late I'm always go bought some games?"

"Actually, yes." She replies.

"Well, whatever, I just want to sleep now." I said it and went to my room, I can hear Elsie and my mother's conversation.

"Where is your brother?" My mother ask Elsie.

"He… He said he is going to sleep…." Elsie seems surprised because of it.

"Impossible!" My mother too?!

Well, forget it, I enters my room and sleeps. I'm exhausted.

One week is passed, nothing special happens in one week, Kanon's seat is always full of people, while Tenri's seat is already quiet, people never get bored to an idol I think.

But today, Tenri is waiting in front of our house, since we went to same school. I think it's okay if she wants to join us walking together to school.

At break time, I'm trying to go to rooftop, when I'm outside my class, someone calling me.

"Ah, Katsuragi, it's been a while." It's a boy, but I don't know him.

"Um… Sorry but, I don't think I know you."

"You are so forgetful Katsuragi, it's me, Yui!"

"….. What happened to your hair? It is so short." It is actually a she.

"I slipped in my uniform, here." She release her hair, "Man's uniform is so comfortable."

"… I'm in shock actually, you want to be a man?!"

"I'll just try that, well I have something to do, see you." She walks away.

So much happens for her in a week. I play my PFP at rooftop till the end of the break time.

After school, Kanon is approaching me.

"Umm, Keima-kun, can you accompany me to faculty office?" She asks me.

"Why me again? So much people there you know."

"I don't know why, but I'll be more comfortable with you. Besides, if I ask one of them, they will be shocked." Why? Well I just need to see it.

"Well, okay, if it's for a while."

She actually didn't know way to faculty office, her manager arrange her transfer to this school so she never went to faculty office. Now we are arrive at there, she is talking to Nikaido-sensei. I can hear the conversation, Kanon won't come to school until the exam, she has some works to do. Nikaido-sensei agrees with it, and tells Kanon that she still needs study for it even she is busy. Well, that's why it will be a shock to the others. I went home after that.

"Kami nii-sama? Where did Kanon takes you?" Elsie is asking me when I'm back home.

"She confesses her love to me." I lied to her.

"Impossible! That can't be happen! An idol like Kanon like someone like you?"

"What do you mean someone like me?! It's a lie okay."

"What?! It's a lie? I just imagine if I had an idol nee-chan." She replies.

"…. I don't know what's inside your head, really."

"By the way, I, Ayumi, Chihiro and Miyako want to form a band! Do you think it's a good idea?"

"No" I answer.

"You are so mean Kami nii-sama." Elsie is sobbing.

"Well, it's your own problem, doesn't have any effects to me, so, all up to you all."

"Oh yeah, you are right, anyway, we still need a drummer, do you know someone that can play drum?"

"Drummer, no I d…." wait a minute, when first time I saw Yui, I think she is holding a drum stick, "Wait, I think I know someone like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, tomorrow you can talk to her."

"Alright!"

The next day, I introduce Yui to them.

"Ummm, Katsuragi Keima, do you know that we form a girl band, we need a girl!" Ayumi said it.

"Well, She is a girl." I replied.

"Greetings, I'm Goidou Yui, nice to meet you all."

"Umm, can you play drum?" Chihiro is asking.

"Sure, let me try."

Yui playing the drum, I can see that she is good at it.

"That's it, you got the drummer, now I'm outta here." I walk away from there. The class is still in a mess since Kanon won't come to school until the exam, so I went to rooftop, my usual spot.

Not long after that, Elsie run towards me and crying.

"Kami nii-sama! Huaaaaaaaaa."

"What happened? The room is burned? Galge won't be produced anymore? What happens?"

"Our band is not approved, huaaaa."

Oh yeah, I remember, Kodama is in charge at controlling club activities.

"And the reason is?" I ask her.

"Too much band at this school!"

I think that's right, nekoneko band, pokeloid band, dragon hunter band, and the others.

"Now now, is there anything than can change his mind?" I ask her.

"He said that if we are good, he will approve us!"

"Just keep training then!" I shout at her.

"It's two days from now to show him! We haven't trained a bit!"

I sigh, "Well, I know that I can't help much, but let me see what your band can do."


	3. Chapter 3 : Friend!

**Disclaimer : I don't own TWGOK**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing : -Top Secret-**

* * *

**Elsie POV**

* * *

After school, we are in the music room, preparing to start. Nii-sama is sitting at the chair there.

"Now let's start!" I give the command, I'm in charge in bass.

He said he wants to help us, but he just sitting there and playing his PFP, what a drag. After we done, Nii-sama suddenly stand up and yell "Do you even try? The only good thing about it just the drum sound, the other? Doesn't mix at all! Why you all even want to form a band at the first place?"

"It is Chihiro's idea." I, Ayumi and Miyaku answer it at the same time.

"And you?" Nii-sama point at Chihiro.

"Emmm Eto…. I just want to form a band suddenly because of this." She take out a manga from her bag, it is a manga about a band, something like that.

"…. Well done" Nii-sama walk away, toward the door. He open the door and out from the room."

"You must have a passion if you want to form a band." Yui is sighing, "well, guess I'm out from this now." And then walk away from the room.

We didn't even know that Chihiro want to form a band just because the manga!

"Is it really a bad idea?" Chihiro is Grumble.

"Ahaha, well let's just go home for today." I said it to them.

"Oh yeah, after today I think I won't hanging out much with you guys, you know that track team is starting the training tomorrow?" Ayumi said.

"Yeah you are right!" I replied, "Me too, I won't hanging out much too. My mother is opening the café tomorrow, and I'll be helping! Since my father still working overseas."

"I think it just you and me!" Chihiro is pointing at Miyako.

"I have work too!" Miyako answers.

"And what is it?"

"Secret."

We went back to our house after that.

* * *

**Tenri POV**

* * *

Another school day, I'm sitting in my seats like usual, when I look around, I see people are busy talking to each other. How about me? I don't have anybody to talk to, Keima is busy with his games, so I don't want to disturb him, anyway I can't even start any conversation. Elsie is together with her gangs, I don't want to approach them. I don't have any friends to talk to at school. I just know Keima and Elsie, nobody else, but they are busy with their games. All the things continue, after school usually I went straight home, but now I want to go to somewhere.

The library, a nice and quiet place. I went in, I can see the librarian, the name tag Shiori is written at the table. She is quietly reading the book, I think she is the same as me, don't have any friends to talk. I want to greet her, but I can't, anyway she is focus at her book so it's not good to disturb her.

I look around the library, my eyes stopped at a book. 'Easy way to start conversation', I take it from the shelf and read it at the reading area, nobody's there, just me.

First point, start the conversation with small talk, example: "Nice weather today isn't?"

Second point, if the target is too attached with something, try to attract it with better ones.

Third point, if the conversation started, try to talk about something the target likes first.

That's just what I need. I don't understand the other point. I put the book at shelf and went home.

* * *

**Keima POV**

* * *

"Kami nii-sama! Mouuuu, stop playing already! We'll be late!" Elsie is pulling me, I'm still playing my console game.

"Wait! At least let me save first!" I hurried to save the game.

"C'mon, Tenri is already waiting!"

"Alright alright, huh, what a drag."

We went outside the house, Tenri is already waiting.

"Umm Good morning, Keima-kun." Tenri is greeting me as usual.

"Oh, morning." I keep playing my PFP all the way to school. Something is different about Tenri today, she looks so anxious. Maybe something is bothering her. Well, we don't talk so much so it's rude if I suddenly ask her, maybe. The sky is so cloudy today, I wonder if it will rain.

We arrive at school, like usual, I'm playing my PFP and suddenly Tenri is already in front of me.

"Umm ano…. Keima-kun, nice weather today isn't?" It's definitely cloudy today! I wonder what happened to her.

"Ehem, Tenri….. Can you look there." I point at the window, then at the sky.

"Um…. Yes?"

"What did you see?"

"Cloudy sky?"

"Is it a nice weather to you?" I ask again.

"Why about that? Every weather is nice to me." she answers it with confused face.

"…. Yeah, nice weather today." I answer the first question.

As I look at her face, she looks troubled.

"Is there anything else you want to talk with me? The lesson is about to start." I ask her.

"Ah.. Uh… Yeah, the lesson is about to start… Later then." She went back to her seat, what a confusing girl.

At break time, Tenri is still trying to talk to me.

"Um….." She is confused.

"Tenri, do you already make some friends?" I started the conversation.

"…" She didn't answer, well I never see hew talk to anyone at school, so I think she haven't make some friends. I think she is trying to talk to me, but she can't get the topic, well I don't have the topic too. I think she'll keep trying to talk to me until she have another people to talk to, but she is too shy to talk, so maybe I could….

"What about I help you to get some friends?" I suddenly ask her.

"…" She is thinking for a while, "But…. That will trouble you…."

"No." It will be more troublesome if you don't have someone to talk, you'll keep bugging me I think.

Let see, Elsie's gang…. They are too extreme for Tenri. Kusunoki? No, that will be bad for her. Yui? Oh yeah, maybe she can.

I invite Tenri to meet Yui, I went to her class, I called her.

"Yo, Katsuragi! It's unusual to see you here."

"Here, she is my friend but I think she needs someone to talk to." I tell her directly about it.

"Hoho, what a cute girl! Say, what's your name?"

"Um….. Tenri….. Ayukawa Tenri…."

"I see…." After that Yui is whispering me, "I can't handle a shy girl…."

Maybe she is right, she is too tomboyish to a shy girl, I can see Tenri's troublesome face. I wave goodbye and we went to rooftop. Why rooftop? There is another girl there, she is always there when I'm playing PFP at there. Yep, there she is, sitting at a chair, with her doll, I don't know her name yet. She always cover the chair with something like a carpet, with red color. I approach her.

"Um, hello there, I think that you always here huh?" I step a bit at the carpet.

"Don't step at it with your filthy feet! An imperfect human like you would just be a bad influence to me and Luna."

Who? Luna? I think that's the name of her doll. Tenri could not talk to a girl like her, as she wish, we walk away from there.

Who can be Tenri's mate? Quiet girl…. Yeah… Maybe she can.

"Let's continue this after school." I said it to Tenri.

"Ah… Um… yes!" She answered.

The lesson is about to start, so we went back to class.

After school, we went to library, the girl is always there, quietly reading book. I approach her.

"Yo! Shiori." I greet her.

"Oh…. You…. Another fire truck books?" She ask, why fire truck? Because Elsie have a weird interest in fire truck, and borrow some books here sometimes.

"No, that girl isn't with me now."

Shiori look at Tenri, "Oh she is the girl that reading book here yesterday, I think the book she read called 'Easy way to start conversation'."

So that's why…

"She is too shy to talk with everyone." I tell Shiori, "So maybe you could be her friend?"

"Oh…. Sure…." She looks at Tenri again, "Shiomiya Shiori, nice to meet you."

"Oh…. Ayukawa Tenri, nice to meet you too."

"Do you like books?" Shiori suddenly start the conversation.

"Yes, they are full of information that we needs." Tenri answers.

"You are right….."

They keep talking about it, they both can talk normally I think. Better get going. When I'm want to go out, Tenri is suddenly run towards me.

"Um…. Keima-kun….. Thanks for the time, I'm….. Happy today…." Maybe she is happy because she have new friend.

"Yeah."

After that I went home, now she won't disturb me, maybe…..


	4. Chapter 4 : Distraction!

**Disclaimer : I don't own TWGOK**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing : -Top Secret-**

* * *

**Keima POV**

* * *

"C'mon Kami nii-sama! Just once in a while!" Elsie is still trying to accompany her to amusement park.

"Arghhh, I said I don't want to go! I hate public places! Try asking your gangs to go!"

"I just have three tickets, so I can't ask them, anyway they are busy with their own matter." She replies.

"Three? You, me and who?"

"Tenri-san … She said she will go if you want to go too…."

"I'm allergic to public places like that!"

"It's just your excuse!"

*BAM!* "JUST EAT YOUR FOOD ALREADY!" My mother is slamming the table, she is totally mad. Yes we are still eating our dinner.

"Y-Yes!" I don't want to make any problem with her.

We continue eating our dinner, calmly… Afraid of the beast…..

"I'm done." I put my plates away and rush to my room, I don't want her to disturb me again so I lock the door and play my games.

"Kami nii-sama! Please! I never ask something like this!" She is already behind me!

"You… But… The door?"

"I duplicate the key to your room, mom allow it." She answers.

"… I give up." What else can I say? She'll keep disturbing me all night long if I keep refuse.

"Yay! Let's go at the next Sunday!"

"Alright alright, now leave me alone!" I ask her to leave and close the door.

At Sunday, we already in front of the amusement park. Elsie force me to leave my PFP at home with my mother's help, they are demons! That's so cruel!

"Look! Kami nii-sama, we are here!" Elsie is so excited when we enter it.

"Ugh…" I can't handle sunlight so much without my PFP, what a drag. Tenri looks a little happy.

"Look, Kami nii-sama! Kanon will hold a show here today!" Elsie point at a stage with Kanon's picture and today's date is listed there.

"Hmm, but you already Kanon's classmate, why so excited?" I ask her about it.

"Well…. Because of the crowd at Kanon's seat every day, I can't talk to her a bit…" Elsie looks disappointed.

"Huh? Kanon is an idol?" Tenri suddenly ask, she looks confused.

"… Look Elsie! There IS someone who didn't know her either! Like me!" I point at Tenri.

"Eh? Uh? Ano…." Tenri is confused.

"Oh, sorry for confusing you, just forget about it." I tried to calm her, "So, Elsie, where should we go first?"

When I look back, I don't see Elsie, she is already gone! Where the hell is she? She is the one who ask us and she leaves us!

"K-Keima-kun…" Tenri is pulling my shirt and point at the roller coaster.

"….. Don't you afraid?" I said it to Tenri.

"I….. I want to try it….. People said it was fun…." I don't think it is fun, even I'm a little afraid of that…

"Well….. Since I can't go home if Elsie is not with me….. Let's go then." Yes, my mother said if Elsie isn't with me, I can't enter the home, she will think that I'm escape from it.

We went to the roller coaster, she looks nervous, so do I. The roller coaster starting to move, it is getting up….. and stop for a while. Not long after that, it starts moving!

* * *

_Meanwhile….._  
**Elsie POV**

* * *

"Wooow, so this is what it looks like." I'm here, at Kanon's stage! It's going to start in a minute now!

Wait, where is Kami nii-sama and Tenri-san? Well, maybe I should look for them.

I walk around the amusement park, searching for them, but I didn't see them, maybe they just went home, I think it is time for me to go home, it's not fun to be here by yourself.

* * *

**Keima POV**

* * *

"Ugh….." I almost vomit, "That thing is dangerous! It could give me a heart attack!"

We already get down from the roller coaster, I almost passed out while Tenri looks okay.

"It's so scary….. But still awesome…."

"Anyway, where the hell is Elsie?"

"I don't know…. Well, how about we search at the show?"

"That's a good idea." After saying that, we went to the Kanon's show, searching for a silly girl, it is so crowded around there, but we didn't find any sign of her.

"I give up!" We sit at the bench around there.

"Maybe she is already go home?"

"Really? That stupid girl is the one that want to go here."

"….. Actually I want to go here too….. I never went here before….."

"Huh? So why you want to go here if I go too?"

"Wha-what? I….I already said yes when Elsie ask me….." She seems nervous.

"…. Oh I see." That girl…. But well, since we already here….

"Let's go around then." Since we already here, it will be a waste if we just go home.

"Y-Yes!" She agrees.

We went around the amusement park until evening.

"It is almost time to go home….." I said it, "Since it's already evening, last one, let's go to the ferris wheel!"

She agrees, and we ride the ferris wheel. People said you can see a fascinating view of the town from the upper side of ferris wheel, and that's right, I never see the town this amazing, Tenri is fascinated with the view too. After that we went home.

"So she just leave you two at the amusement park?" My mother is asking me.

"Absolutely! This good for nothing sister just walk away not long after we went in!" I answer.

"I-I'm sorry! I just got distracted! And I though you already went home!" Elsie replied.

"You think I can go home without you! Do you forget what mom said?!"

"Oh…. Yeaaaahhhhh…"

And the night goes on with us fighting.

* * *

**N/A POV (Third Person Perspective)**

* * *

Today is the first day of golden week, Keima and family is eating breakfast at the house, after the breakfast keima suddenly tells her mother.

"Mom, I'll lock myself at my room during this golden week, so see you next week!"

After said that he rushed to his room and lock the door, he already change the lock so nobody can disturb him, he already prepared his supply for that.

"Where did nii-sama go?" Elsie is asking her mother because of that.

"Locking himself at the room, he will come out himself from the room actually sometimes, like usual."

"Ohhhhh, I see."

Keima is locking himself at the room, playing his games.

The first day goes on well, the second day too, but at the third day he ran out of supply, he didn't buy much of it. The fourth day he still keep playing, and the fifth day he finally get out from his room, searching for food.

* * *

**Keima POV**

* * *

"Ughhh…" I'm hungry, I get out from my room, and searching for food downstairs, but I didn't find any food instead I see a note.

'For Keima, I have some job to do during this golden week actually, I go abroad to help your father for a while. –Your beloved mother-'

Now I have to find some food outside, what a drag.

"Oh, Kami nii-sama, what a coincidence, I just want to go eat some ramen, do you want to go too?" Elsie is appeared from behind.

"Oh, sure, I'm pretty hungry now."

We went out, searching for the nearest ramen shop, the sunlight is burning my body. After a while we arrive to our destination, we saw a girl just out from that shop.

"Sorry, but the girl that just went out eat the last bowl."

"Ugh! Let's find another ramen shop!" Elsie said it as we went out from the shop.

We arrived to another ramen shop, the same girl just out from the shop too, I have a bad feeling about it.

"Sorry, but the girl that just went out eat the last bowl." Same answers from different shop.

"Another shop!" Elsie is rushing out, dragging me.

"Ughh, Can't we eat something else if we can't found any?" I'm starving.

"No! We already decided to eat ramen so we must eat it!" Elsie is full of spirits, and actually, she likes ramen.

We went around, but we saw the same girl, and same tragedy, the shop is already running out of ramen. It just repeats over and over.

Elsie still haven't give up, he run around and after a while we saw the girl is walking towards another shop, why she is eating ramen from all the shop? Elsie rush her way to the shop, the girl sees it and suddenly running too, I'm dragged by Elsie. Elsie is running with her full speed, but she suddenly slips and fall, the girl is already entering the shop.

"Ah!" Elsie suddenly stand up and entering the shop too.

"Sorry but….." The employee start talking, but Elsie interrupt it.

"Again?! Why is this happening?!" Elsie starts crying.

"Here." The girl is paying for the ramen, she sees us and ask "Why is she crying?"

"She wants to eat ramen but you always eating the last bowl of ramen from every shops we visits, what a lucky day, and I'm starving." I answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that, you can eat ramen at my father's shop, follow me!" The girl replies.

Her father actually own a ramen shop? So why did she? Elsie stops crying and follow her, she looks happy.

"Here it is!" We arrived at a shop, it is just a usual ramen shop., "I'm back!" She says it after we come in.

"Welcome back, Sumire." Her father replies, so her name is Sumire.

We order that shop's special ramen, not long after that the ramen is served. The special ramen is just a plain ramen, what's so special about it? But I'm too hungry to give compliment, anyway I don't picky about food, as long it can be eaten.

I started eating, the ramen actually taste good, something is different, even it is plain, it is full of taste, delicious.

"Sumire, where have you been?" Her father suddenly ask the girl.

"Well I just…. Umm…" The girl seems confused on explaining it, "Doing some research…."

Research? Eating ramen at every shop is research?

"Why you keep doing that?" Her father actually knows what she means, "I already told you, I won't let you to take over the shop!"

Her father didn't want Sumire to take over the shop, I think that eating ramen at every shop is really a research.

We eat our ramen as quickly as we can, we paid and go home, I don't want to getting involved in family problem after all, Elsie is going home first, and I went to general store to buy some supply for the rest of the golden week.


	5. Chapter 5 : Imperfect!

**Disclaimer : I don't own TWGOK**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing : -?Keima x Tsukiyo?-**

* * *

**N/A POV**

* * *

Golden week is over, our 'God of Conquest', Keima is sitting at the school's rooftop, like usual, he is playing his PFP, but it is the last game that he have for that month, no new galge will be released that month.

'Congratulations, you complete the route!' It is the sign that the last game is end. Now he has nothing to play this month. He is bored, yes… Totally bored.

He look around, the only person that he see is that Luna girl, she is sitting at her usual spot, a bench with something like a carpet. She didn't allow people to step it. The bell is rang, but that girl is still there, busily sipping her tea, she didn't even care a bit about the bell.

Keima approach her once again.

"Hei, the bell is already ringed, don't you have a class to attend?" Keima is asking the girl as she approaches.

"I just don't feel like it." The girl answered the question.

"Why?" The curious Keima is still asking the girl, He didn't know such girl like her exists.

"Humans." The girl replied with just one word, a simple answer yet confusing to some people. But not to Keima, he knows what she means. 'Imperfect' that's what she says before to Keima, that one word describe what she means by her answer earlier.

Without knowing, Keima already forgot about the bell. Why? He just doesn't like to see people that can't accept reality but didn't even enjoy themselves.

"Then, why are you wasting time in here?" Keima is questioning her once again.

"I can see the moon clearly here at night." The girl replied, Keima is surprised a little, she spends her time at school event until night.

"So you spend much time here." Keima replies to her answer, He hasn't known the name of the girl, so he suddenly ask, "By the way, I'm Katsuragi Keima, may I know your name?"

"Usually, I don't introduce myself to other people, but maybe I can make an exception to you. I'm Tsukiyo Kujou, I'm a member of astronomy club." The girl introduce herself, she is Tsukiyo Kujou, "Oh and this is my companion, Luna."

"I see, well then to the point, why you hate humans?" Keima is asking her.

"Because they are imperfect, stupid things." She seems to hate humans so much.

"Then how about yourself?"

"I can't say that I'm perfect, but I'll keep trying to be perfect." The girl keeps answering the question.

"So, do you know what a perfect human is?"

"…" The girl didn't answer that question, she didn't even sure about a perfect human.

"Well then, if you didn't know about it, I'll show you a 'perfect human' at the next break at here, I'll act like one." After saying that, Keima back to his class.

Back to the class, fortunately teacher didn't come to that class today, so the class just got an assignment, just some people that asking Keima about where have he been.

* * *

**Tenri POV**

* * *

Another break time, Keima suddenly standing and went outside. It's so weird, he didn't bring his PFP and he just leaves it at his bag before. That mean, something bad happens!

So I leave the class and follow him, he is going to the rooftop as usual, he is bringing a book with him.

At the rooftop, he is just sitting at his usual bench, but different like usual, this time he is reading a book, not playing PFP.

He didn't show any emotions at his face.

"Umm Keima-kun?" I approach him to make sure that nothing is happening.

"Ng? Do you need something." He stops reading and look at me, his face still show no emotions, maybe I'm disturbing him or something?

* * *

**Keima POV**

* * *

Crap! It is Tenri, what did she doing here? I can feel that Tsukiyo is observing me from there. I must keep my image as a perfect human.

A perfect human to me is a human that didn't show any emotions and didn't need to form any bonds with other people, because they are perfect and they don't need any of that. So I must show her about it.

"If you didn't need anything, please go." I still didn't show any emotions, I said it with a plain face.

* * *

**Tenri POV**

* * *

So there is something happens, I look around. I just see the blonde girl, the owner of the doll Luna before is looking at Keima, maybe she is observing him or something?

"Umm…. Excuse me then!" After saying that I walk away.

* * *

**N/A POV**

* * *

From the heart, Keima feels sorry for Tenri, and not long after that, the bell rang. Keima close the book and walk to Kujou's bench.

"What do you mean by that?" The girl immediately asks him, "You mean a perfect human is a person that can't be disturbed when reading a book?"

"Of course not, a perfect human is a human that didn't need any other people, they think they can live by itself, they don't need any emotion, everything." I explained to her.

"I don't know about it, you might be right, but is it really true?" The girl seems a little confused.

"You always said that humans are imperfect, but you didn't know anything about a perfect one. It is just your reason to escape reality. The truth is humans don't need to be perfect. If everyone is perfect, there would be no need to look out for others. There are sympathy or love because humans are imperfect." Keima keep talking.

"…." The girl stays quiet.

"You know… I hate reality so much too, but what can I do? I live in the reality."

"I thought you are just a game nerd." The girl chuckles, "I never thought you have nice words."

The girl looks a bit different, she looks a little more cheerful.

"Yeah, I think it's just my reason….." The girl continues talk.

"Hey, do you have a class to attend?" Keima asking the girl.

"Yeah.." At last, the girl stand up from the place, remove the red thing that always cover the bench. "What is that?" Keima ask about it.

"Oh, this is just a decoration, I think that by using this people might go away." The girl answered.

"….. I see."

After tidy up the place, they both walk to classes, Tsukiyo Kujou is from class 2-A, next to Keima's class.

"Okay this is the class….." Kujou stay silent for a while and then opening the door.

The people inside actually looks very surprised, even the teacher. The people inside the class greet her as if they just meet. But Keima, when he back to his class, he got punishment because late, obviously.

* * *

**Keima POV**

* * *

The school is end at last. I walk home together with Elsie and Tenri.

"Umm Tenri, sorry for before, it is just kind of…." I try to search for a good word.

"It's okay Keima-kun, I understand, you have a problem right?" She answers it before I found the word.

"Huh? What happens before?" Elsie keeps asking the question, but we both ignore her, shame for her.

"Oh yeah, the next week there will be a sport day events!" Elsie keeps talking.

"So what?" I answered the question.

"Doesn't it makes you excited?!" She keeps talking.

"No…" I immediately answer it.

"Awww you are no fun Kami nii-sama!"

Well, I'm bad at sport, how can I be so excited about it?


	6. Chapter 6 : Sister?

**Disclaimer : I don't own TWGOK**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing : ?**

* * *

**N/A POV**

* * *

Keima is eating dinner with his family, but something concerns his mother.

"I'm done." Said Keima as he back to his room.

"Umm, Elsie…" Mari Katsuragi asking Elsie.

"What is it mom?" Elsie replies.

"Did something happen to your brother? He didn't even touch his games in three days! He must be sick!" Mari worries about Keima.

"Ah, you're worrying too much mom." Elsie replies and continue eat her dinner.

"Maybe you are right…"

Meanwhile, at Keima's room, he is updating his website. Keima has his own website, he makes many galge's walkthrough, guide and secrets. The title 'God of Conquest' is his nickname at the website, that name is so famous at the internet.

"The God of Conquest has nothing to do now." Keima mumble as he done finishing the last guide, "Now, let see the email."

He always checked his email often, to replies people's question about the games and to check if there are any updates about games.

"I think I should sleep now." Said Keima after he replies all the email.

The next morning, classes are preparing for the sports events.

"Alright class, like you know, the next Monday our school held some sports festival like usual." Said Nikaido while writing the list of sports.

"Oh and…" Nikaido continues talking, "Everyone in this class must participate."

*Brak*

Keima's head hit the desk.

"WHY?!" Keima is shouting.

"Because…. I want it." A simple answer from Nikaido, "Ayumi, you will decide the participants." After said that, Nikaido leave the room.

Ayumi stand in front of the class, "Alright then, hmmm. There are so many events listed here so everyone can participate."

"Alright then, everyone agree with this?" Ayumi ask the class.

"Yeeeesssssss" Everyone agree.

"Like I can avoid to participate."

Ayumi back to her seat, there is still some time till the lesson starts.

"Umm…. Keima-kun why you hate sport?" Tenri is asking Keima.

"It's a waste of time."

"I-I see…."

"Anyway, Kanon's name is listed at relay race too." Tenri continues talking.

"Huh? But didn't she…"

Before Keima finish his words, the door opened. A girl with pink hair enters the room, it's Kanon.

"Kanon-chan!"

Some people asking Kanon why she didn't come to school often and why did she come now. She said that she just wanted to join the events.

People crowded around Kanon's seat like usual.

"Heeee, it's amazing she come to school at a time like this…." Elsie is mumbling behind Keima.

"What do you mean?"

"She must have tight schedule for this month actually, live show and others."

"That's normal to me….."

Not long after that, teacher enters the class. People back to their seats.

At the break time, Kanon's seat start crowded, like usual, nothing changes. Keima and Tenri saw her at the distance, she shows a confused face, but sometimes she shows a sad face.

No one notice that, except those two that watch her at the distance.

"Kanon!" Someone is calling Kanon from the door. A woman, she is not the school's teacher.

"O-Okada-san" She seems to know her, of course she is. Okada is Kanon's manager.

"What are you doing here?! We have to go now!" She drags Kanon outside of the class.

"There goes the idol." Keima said it to the people there and went outside.

Keima just walking around the school, wasting his time…. the time that so precious to him before.

"I never see her again in the rooftop." Keima mumble as he walk.

*Bump*

Without knowing, he already bumps into a girl.

"Ouch! Watch where you going, idiot!"

"Oh…. I'm sorry…..?" Keima apologize, he saw a little girl with yellow twin tails hair.

"What is it?" The girl seems angry.

"Um…. That…. A kid shouldn't wander around here…"

"I'm not a kid!" She said is and walk away while mumbling about something.

"What a girl…."

"Oh, that's Mio from class 2-A…." Yui that already beside Keima said that.

"Oh I see…. Wait, Yui…. When did you….."

"I'm just walking around and saw you here."

"You still wearing boy's uniform huh? Anyway, class 2-A means…."

"Yes, she is my classmate."

"…. Does she always like that?"

"Well…."

"She's like that since her father passed away." Tsukiyo appeared beside Yui.

"….." Keima became quiet, he remembers his father, he almost forgot about him.

His father always works oversea and just back to japan sometime.

"Anyway."

Yui's voice make Keima back to reality

"Ng?"

"About that sports festival, I think you need a little training…. I hardly believe you can run even 25m with your physic…."

"Is he that weak?" Tsukiyo is asking Yui.

"Absolutely." A clear answer, "Since I know that you have nothing to do."

"I don't need any training, I never intend to win."

"Is it a shame to you for losing a game?" Yui is trying to provoke Keima.

"It is not a game." Keima replies.

"Is that mean that you don't admit the thing you can't win over as a game?"

"Ugh….." Keima is speechless.

"Alright then, see you at Saturday then… Oh and you two over there." Yui is looking at the two girls that observing Keima from distance, "Elsie and Tenri, you two can go too."

"…."

"I-I already said this is a bad idea, we have been discovered." Tenri is whispering at Elsie.

"At least we can go, hehe." And Elsie seems happy.

"Oh, the class is going to start soon, let's go Tsukiyo."

"Oh, right."

The two of them walk away.

"… Wait, but where?" It's too late for asking, they already walk away, "Maybe I'll ask them later…"

It's Saturday,

Yui already told Keima the place, since the training ground is used by many people, they training in the other place, Keima walk there with Elsie and Tenri.

"Yo!" Yui is greeting them.

"So? Where?" Keima is asking her.

"We just need to climb these stairs."

"Ugh.."

They arrived to the place after a while.

"Is this really okay?" Keima seems unsure, "I saw a sign that said 'No entry' before. Besides, what is this place?"

"You'll see later~"

"…. Is this your house?" Keima is asking Yui.

"No, it isn't."

"You?" Then to Tsukiyo."

"No…."

"You?" Then to Tenri.

"…."

"Or maybe you?" Keima is looking at Elsie.

"Nii-sama!"

"Alright, just kidding…"

Yui pressed the bell, and after a while….

"KYAAAAAAA!" A girl is screaming, the sound is from inside.

The door suddenly opened and the girl comes out.

"You all… really did come…" It's Kusunoki.

"Why senpai? You said more people is better, and you seems a bit happy with it before…." Yui is asking her.

"Ooooh, are they your friends?" Someone behind Kusunoki is talking.

It's an adult woman that wears sexy clothes.

"…" We are speechless.

"Ane-ue! At least please use another clothes!"

"This is my usual clothes at America, so it's fine."

"No it isn't!"

"Ummm….. Can we enter now?" Keima suddenly interrupt.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm forgot."

Kusunoki let us in.

"Yui! Why are we here?" Keima whispering Yui.

"Oh, we are training at her dojo.."

"…. She has a dojo?"

"Yup, she is the successor of it. She already has some disciple."

"….."

They enter the house first and sit at the living room.

"So, why are you suddenly unhappy about this?" Yui is asking Kusunoki about before.

"My Ane-ue just back from America today…."

"Why is it became a problem?" Elsie is suddenly asking.

"Well you see…."

"So how is it Kusunoki?" her sister appeared with bikini.

"Guh!" Kusunoki is very surprised, "What's with that?"

"You told me to change my clothes, so I wear this!"

"Go away!" Kusunoki pushing her sister outside the room.

After a while Kusunoki back again.

"My sister just comes home from America. It's already five years."

"Oh, since you are the successor from the dojo, between you and your sister, who is stronger?" Elsie suddenly asked.

"….." Kusunoki is quiet.

"Oh yeah, how about we test it?" Kusunoki's sister suddenly appear, but this time she is using an appropriate uniform, karate uniform.

"A-Ane-ue?"

"It's been a long time, right?"

We all change clothes and went to the dojo.

"Then, let's begin." The sister said it.

Kusunoki strike first! The sister evades and do a counter attack!

The fight continues!

"… I can't see clearly about what happened…." Keima is amazed by their movements, they are fast.

Not so long after that,

"Alright, stop it!" Kusunoki give up, she is panting heavily.

"Oh? Is that it? Well at least I won. Then I'll back to home and drink some beer."

"…. She's strong….."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_"I think I could enjoy this…." _The girl keeps mumbling.

_"You ready? It will start soon!"_

_"…. Sorry….. But I think this is the last….. I'll quit." _After said that, the girl enter the stage.


End file.
